A Collection of OneShots
by ShortyFaillace
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots HarryGinny. I am making a RonHermione one to. all my one-shots will be under a collection. 6 up! Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan, tell me what you think of it!
1. Things I'll Never Say

A/N: this is just a collection of one-shot fics of Harry and Ginny (I have another Ron/Hermione one) because I don't want to keep making story after story because you don't get as many reviews. Which, by the way, you should do. Review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N2: Songfic to Avril Lavigne's Things I'll never say.

Things I'll Never Say

_I'm tuggin' at my hair, _

_I'm pullin' at my clothes,_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool,_

_I know it shows._

_I'm starin' at my feet,_

_My cheeks are turnin' red,_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head._

I started to walk over to where he and Ron were sitting, laughing, no doubt doing Divination homework. I could feel my face grow hot, damn red hair.

_Cause I'm feelin' nervous,_

_Trying to be so perfect,_

_Cause I know your worth it your worth it, your worth it_

_Yeah._

"Harry," I said. He turned around,

"Yeah?"

_If I could say what I want to say,_

_I want to blow you...away,_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see,_

_I want see you down,_

_On one knee,_

_Marry me today,_

"What is the wand movement for Wingardium Leviosa?" I couldn't tell him.

"Swish and flick, isn't that first year though?" he asked, wondering why a SIXTH year –prefect no less- was asking that. I should have Wingardium Leviosa'd a light bulb over my head.

"Review," I said and turned away.

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away,_

_With these things I'll never say._

I sat back down in my seat and started to bang my head against the table. Once done hurting myself, I got out my Potions book.

_It don't do me any good,_

_It's just a waste of time,_

_What use is it to you _

_What's on my mind?_

I'm going to do it NOW. I got up and went back over to them. "Harry," I said again.

"More Review?" he teased.

"No," I said, say it say it! "I was wondering if you had any Skiving Snackboxes, I have double potions tomorrow and I haven't finished my homework." Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Yeah sure, but you better pay me back." And he handed me a Puking Pastel.

"Thanks." I went back. Well, at least I could get out of Potions tomorrow.

_If it ain't coming out,_

_We're not going any where,_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

I started banging my head against the table harder this time. Why is it impossible for me to tell him?

_Cause I'm feeling nervous,_

_Trying to be so perfect,_

_Cause I know you're worth it,_

_You're worth it,_

_Yeah._

I went over what I wanted to say to him.

_If I could say what I want to say,_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away._

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see,_

_I want to see you down,_

_On one knee,_

_Marry me today,_

I couldn't do it. He'd laugh at me for saying I liked him.

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away,_

_With these things I'll never say._

I walked over to them yet again. "Hey Ron," just ask him to leave you and Harry alone for a bit.

"Hmm," he asked, immersed in his newly started Transfiguration homework.

"Did you get a letter from Mum recently?" I mentally kicked myself.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering." I went to go bang my head on the table again.

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away._

_I stutter, I stumble,_

_Like I've got nothing to say._

I could feel a slight bump forming on my head as it made contact with the wood.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous,_

_Trying to be so perfect,_

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it,_

_Yeah._

I need to tell him. I'm going to go mad if I don't. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way. Yeah, right, who am I kidding. He never will like me.

_Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_

I can't do it. I choke on the words every time. But I have to. Here goes nothing. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. Opening them, I walked over to where they were sitting for the last time.

"Harry," I heard myself say.

He turned around again, gazing at me.

"Next weekend," I breathed deeply again, "Is a Hogsmead weekend. I was wondering- I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." I bit my bottom lip so hard it started to bleed, but I didn't notice that.

"Ron, you don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all mate, not at all."

He turned back to me, "Of course," he said with a broad grin on his face. I smiled back at him and turned back to my seat. It might have been my imagination but I thought I heard Ron let out a whoop. I placed my head on the table; it was very tiring to try to tell a guy your feelings. I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N: in case you couldn't tell that was in Ginny's POV. Review!


	2. Singing in the Rain

A/N: here is another! Songfic to Singin' in the Rain, I love that movie! Oh, and btw, Harry stayed at Hogwarts as DADA teacher to be with Ginny.

Discaimer: still don't own it.

Dedication: Gene Kelly- you were an amazing actor, and hopefully you are making movies up in heaven right now.

"Come on, Ginny!" I said, trying to pull her out of the Common Room.

"Harry! It's pouring outside!" she exclaimed back.

"So?" I asked. After finally defeating Voldemort in my seventh year I finally had time for a relationship. With Ginny. Dumbledore surprisingly let me stay as Defense teacher to be with Ginny.

"We'll get wet!"

"Rain won't hurt us! Come on!" and I picked her up and carried her out. She pounded on my back screaming,

"Put me down Harry James Potter!" but I paid no heed. I ran out into the rain and put her down. Taking her hands in mine, I started to spin around.

_I'm singing in the rain,_

_Just singing in the rain,_

_What a glorious feeling,_

_I'm happy again._

She started to laugh. She started to run around the lake and I chased her, laughing with her.

_I'm laughing at clouds,_

_So dark up above,_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love._

I finally caught her and wrestled her to the ground, tickling her mercilessly. I watched as Hagrid ran across the lawn and hurry into his cabin.

_Let the stormy clouds chase,_

_Everyone from the place,_

_Get on with rain,_

_I've a smile on my face._

"Ginny," I ask catching her off guard.

"Hmmm," she asked grinning at me. I pulled her to her feet but stayed down on the grass myself.

"Will you marry me?" She started laughing with tears running down her face.

"Yes!" she screamed. I pulled out a small velvet box from my pocket and opened it. "Oh my God!" she yelled seeing the two rings. She took out the one with the diamond and read the inscription inside, 'Lily- Yours always, love James.' "Oh my God!" she screamed again. I took the ring from her and put it on her finger. She then put the gold band on mine. We ran back to the castle to send an owl to all our family.

_I walk down the lane,_

_With a happy refrain,_

_I'm singing,_

_Just singing in the rain._

A/N: REVIEW!


	3. My Immortal

A/N: I just got this CD and so by celebrating I'm writing a fic to one of the songs, very sad, as sad as I can get, contains suicide, so I'm warning you. My friends may describe me as "punk-goth" (which isn't exactly true) but I'm still a sucker for happy endings, I think it's hereditary. Damn you genes!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Dedication: To Amy Lee, cause she rocks! And all my fellow HG shippers out there.

My Immortal

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed, diving for Harry's lifeless body. Voldemort had just been pushed through the veil, "Harry, Harry," I said through sobs, "Wake up Harry! This isn't funny, wake up!" but he didn't, his life had been wiped away from him. Tears made their way down my face in quick successions. Hermione looked over at me, Harry's body in my arms. She dropped down to her knees, sobbing as hard as me. Death-eaters disapparated all around us, others were chained down or stunned, going to be sent to Azkaban. Ron looked over at us, you could see his breath catch in his throat and his tears were visible, it didn't make him any less of a man, in fact, it made him stronger. He pulled Hermione to her feet and held her and they cried together. But I didn't have anyone to cry with, just Harry's body. I laid him down and put my head on his chest. I screamed again.

Hours passed, Harry's body had grown cold, but I still clung to him. Bill, Ron, and Charlie tried to pick me up, but I wouldn't let go. "No!" I yelled, hoarse, "No!" I shook my head. I guess I fell asleep laying on Harry's body.

I woke up in a hospital bed. Looking around me I remembered what happened. "No!" I sobbed again. I shed more tears. I didn't want to be here with out Harry. I looked at my hand, still crying. On it was a beautiful emerald ring that Harry had given to me. I screamed and a bunch of medi-witches ran in.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

I dreamed of Harry, I dreamed of when he would cry silently on my shoulder, and I would cry with him, I dreamed of the times Harry awoke, screaming in his sleep from a vision, I would comfort him and help him work out whether it was real or not. The times Harry and I walked around the lake, joking around, forgetting about everything that was going on. And the time when Harry gave me the emerald ring. "Take it," he said, "It's a promise ring, I'll always be there, somewhere, for you." And he placed it on my finger.

"No!" I screamed waking up. I threw the ring across the room, but it came back to me. I tried throwing it again but it wouldn't leave my hand. I placed it back on my finger a broke into a fresh wave of sobs. It was him. Why did I have to love him? The bloody boy-who-didn't-live. At this thought I looked upwards and said out loud, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I cried myself back to sleep.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Ron and Hermione came to visit me. I couldn't have too many visitors at once. "Hermione," I said, still crying, "I want it all to end, it isn't fair, you still have Ron. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Oh, Ginny, don't say that. We knew this might happen. Harry would want you to be here. We can't just stop living, we have to be strong."

"It's so hard. I can't help it. At night, I dream about him, and they aren't happy dreams. Every night I cry myself to sleep. Every time I eat, I see the promise ring that won't leave my hand. And every time I hear somebody die in this place, I want it to be me. Why is it that every time I scream a bunch of Medi-Witches come in to silent me?"

They looked at me, pityingly. "You," Ron said, "You're in the Mental Ward at St. Mungo's."

"I'm not mental!" I exclaimed as I threw my head back on to the pillow, "I'm not mental, I'm not mental, am I?" I wiped my eyes, but it didn't matter, they filled back up with tears immediately.

"No, no you're not," said Hermione while stroking my hair. "They're just afraid you're going to do something, something," she was searching for words to put it nicely.

"Something like commit suicide," I offered.

"Well, not exactly that drastic," Ron said.

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed. The tears had stopped, I probably had no more left to cry. "I'm tired, why don't you go visit somebody else."

"We'll see you later Ginny." And they kissed my forehead and exited. Suicide did seem like a good idea. It would end every thing, even if it meant pain to those around me. Nobody was in as much pain as I was.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I woke up screaming, expecting to find Harry beside me, telling me it was okay, that the chamber was closed, but instead, it was a bunch of medi-witches, coming in with a peaceful sleep drought, like those ever helped.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of you fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

I looked up at the ceiling, and then around me at the sanitized hospital room, trying to decide where I wanted to be more, deep in thought, I fell asleep. I had a dream that Harry and I were in the Gryffindor Common Room, talking. "Ginny, I want you to be happy, even if it means you aren't with me. It was my destiny, now you decide yours."

"Harry, I want to be with you," I said.

"Ginny, as much as I want you up here with me, I have to tell you that a lot of people will be sad. But it still is your choice, and I will support you in whatever you do, but taking your own life might hurt all the people around you."

"Harry, you have no idea what it's like. Your family died when you were very young, you didn't know them. But Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mum, Fred, George, and me all knew you so well, it's so hard. We've known you for seven years so times the death of Sirius by three then plus one and pretend he was me. How would you feel?"

"Ginny, you know the answer to that."

"Tell me anyways, I want to hear it out of your mouth." I started to cry.

"I'd feel as bad as you. But Ginny, I want you to continue to live, to be free, and to be happy, wherever that may be. It is always your choice." I placed my head on his chest, his arms circled around me. I breathed in his scent.

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up," said someone shaking me slightly. I looked up; it was my whole family, wives included.

"Hi." I said, wiping my eyes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought you might like some Chocolate Frogs," said Charlie. "And we were also wondering if you want to see Fred and George's latest invention."

"Thanks." I put on a sad smile. George pulled out a black wrapper and handed it to Fleur. She looked unsurely at them.

"It's safe," said Fred. George nodded. She took it out the candy and ate it. I giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" she asked, as everybody around her laughed.

"Mommy," said little Isabella, "Your hair is pink!" and indeed it was. Apparently she couldn't see it because she examined herself in the mirror, held her hair right in front of her face, but still looked puzzled. This caused people to laugh harder.

"Don't worry Fleur, it will wear off in a day or two," choked out Fred. "We have them in nearly every color, and we have one that will make your hair look like spaghetti, too, two Galleons a box." Angelina hit him playfully. I looked at the foot of my bed, expecting Harry to be there, grinning with the rest of us but of course he wasn't. I started to cry again. "Oh, Ginny, don't cry," said Fred suddenly sober.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along _

"He's still here," I sobbed. They looked at me like I was crazy. "In so many ways," I continued, "I can't take it. Just go away," but they didn't move. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"See," Harry said, "You can still be happy, don't do it Ginny."

"Fred and George can't come up with a new invention every five minutes," I said.

"You told me that it was hard for you to let go because you knew me for seven years and you loved me like no other. Well your family has known you since you were a baby, that's seventeen years, four months, a week and a day. Think about it."

"You remembered specifics."

"No, specifics are three hours, six minutes, and seven, eight, nine, ect. seconds. Don't sweat it, it's a being dead thing." I smiled.

"Okay, I won't do it," I said.

"Ginny, I can tell you're lying. I can get inside your head, I'm dead, I can do anything but come back."

"Of course. I'll consider it."

"I'll pretend I didn't break into your mind." I laughed.

"See, I'm happy with you. Harry, you're supposed to support me."

"I do, I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I won't."

I awoke with a start. I shook my head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, you guys."

"It's quite alright," Mum said. "You're just tired; we'll leave you to sleep." In turn they kissed my forehead and exited. Thirty minutes later I ran for it. Getting dressed in my clothes, tucking the knife from breakfast underneath my cloak, I ran into a room containing a person whose body looked like it had been burned by a Hungarian Horntail, which it might have. Walking into their bathroom I disapparated, the mental ward had anti-disapparation spells on it.

I appeared on Harry's grave, I missed his funeral so it was the first time I was there. Tears of happiness and sadness filled my eyes as I saw a piece of parchment and a quill, for my suicide note. I picked it up and wrote a quick good-bye:

**Dear Family and Everyone else that cares,**

**I'm sorry, but this is the only way to be with the man I love. It's nothing personal. Love, Ginny**

I took out the knife, breathing in deeply I plunged it into the inside of my wrist and dragged it down to the bend in my elbow. Crimson blood spilled out of my arm and onto the ground around me. I collapsed onto the grave, shaking, my red hair spread out all around me. It didn't take that long to die, it only hurt a little, and now I was happy. Harry was waiting for me right there. When I reached him I gave him a kiss and said, "Now I'm happy."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

A/N: Was that sad? It's hard to evaluate your own work especially when you read it over and over it kind of doesn't seem as sad or funny or scary or whatever. Well, REVIEW!


	4. My Heart Will Go On

A/N: I'm running out of songs. Send me some songs you want made into fics!

Disclaimer: "I own everything! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHORTY!" mum yells.

"All right, I own a toothbrush, my toothpaste isn't even mine."

"That's better."

Dedication: still to my NON EXISTENT BETA! And all my WONDERFUL reviewers, I love you all! blows kisses seriously! These are the best reviews I have ever gotten!

My Heart Will Go On

I closed my eyes, lying on the hospital bed. My baby boy was just born. I thought of Harry. "Name it James, Ginny, name it James," his last words. He knew he shouldn't waste his breath telling me he loved me, I knew that. That's what I did, my baby was James Remus Potter. A tear escaped my eyes. Harry died killing Voldemort, I guess I should be happy Voldemort's gone, but I'm not. Harry haunts my dreams every night, he's all I can think of and if Voldemort was still here, then Harry would still be here.

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you_

_Go on._

James grew up so fast, now seven we floo'd to Ron and Hermione's wearing black, they were sitting on the couch looking grave, like every May 23rd. We walked two miles to the cemetery, where Harry was buried. We cried, all of us, and set red roses on his grave. We watched as they petals circled around us, flying upward. It was Harry's sign, it happens every time, it always will. We put on a sad smile, he was still with us, just not physically. We'd be back on July 31st, we always come back. He knows that. I hugged James and he said, "It isn't fair." With tears running down his face, he continued, "I never knew my dad, and I love him so much, Mum, why can't he come back?" We have this same conversation every time we visit.

"Because he died saving us all, and if he could he would come back. But that love that you feel for him, that I feel for him, that he feels for us, is what defeated Voldemort." I cried harder and Ron and Hermione joined the hug. We left right after the breeze that seemed to say, "I love you," that always comes by.

_Far across the distance,_

_And spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you_

_Go on._

_Near, far, where ever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more, you open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart and _

_My heart does go on and on._

We walked through the barrier that took us to Platform 9 ¾ for James' first ride on the Hogwarts Express. "I love you." I said and kissed the top of his head. It was still just me and him.

"I love you too, Mum," he replied and boarded. "See you at Christmas!" and he joined Harry and Sirius, Ron and Hermione's twins, and started chatting, smiling. I smiled too, Harry would have been proud.

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime,_

_And never let go 'til we're gone._

I was sitting at home reading when a Hogwarts owl flew threw the window and dropped a letter on my lap. I opened it.

'Dear Mrs. Potter,

I am sorry to say that James has gotten into a fight at school with Andre Malfoy. A letter from James is enclosed; he said he wanted to explain why he was fighting. I have not proofed the letter so I cannot tell you whether it is true or false, but I do trust him so I attached it without question.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagal

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'

I opened the second piece of parchment:

'Mum,

I want to let you know I miss you, why can't you give me my own owl so I won't have to attach a note with a letter home? Anyways, I was fighting because Malfoy was talking bad about Dad. He said that he shouldn't have killed Voldemort and that he was a bad wizard for killing and leaving me without a father. I know dad wasn't a murderer so I told him he better shut it before I cursed him, but he didn't, so true to my word I cursed him. I'm sorry.

Love,

James'

I smiled and wrote back quickly.

'Fine, go buy an owl next weekend, don't forget the map though, or invisibility cloak, unless it's a Hogsmead weekend. I am so proud of you standing up to him. Owl as soon as you can.

Love,

Mum'

And sent it off with Jane, my owl.

_Love was when I loved you,_

_One true time I hold to,_

_In my heart you'll always_

_Go on._

_Near, far, Where ever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

I stood in the doorway, watching James talk to Melanie, his girlfriend. It was Christmas-time and James was sixteen. I walked into the room. "James, it's time to go," I said softly. Melanie looked at me, she looked confused.

"Go where Mrs. Potter?"

"To visit Harry, come dear, get your cloak, and you to James. We need to apparate soon." I said. Once there, we placed roses on his grave, and they flew up, like they always do, we heard the wind and we cried. Melanie joined in.

_Once more, you open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on._

One year later, Melanie spent Christmas with us again, she and James must really be in love. It was her turn to open a present. She unwrapped the paper and found a rather large rectangular box, she opened it and inside was another box, followed by another and another. (James!") Finally there was a small square box covered in velvet. When she came to it, James got down on one knee, he took it from her and asked a simple question, "Will you marry me?" She gave an enormous smile and hugged him.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_We'll stay forever this way,_

_You are safe in my heart and _

_My heart will go on and on._

I sat on Harry's grave, feet tucked under me. "I'm a great- grandmother now." I said. "It's my time Harry, I'll see you very soon." Happy tears ran down my face as my heart slowed down, I was finally going to be with Harry again.

A/N: that is the saddest I can get, do you think it's good? Still looking for a beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Btw, I know it says they're sixteen when melanie's with them the first time but just like a 15 year old can get a learner's permit then a sixteen year old can get an apparition permit or something like that I think.


	5. Cat's Cradle

A/N: I got an inspiration for this while I was making Jacob's Ladder with my  
cat's cradle string. Everyone's thoughts are in italics. Anyway, so here goes!

**Cat's Cradle**

**  
**Ginny sat on one of the squashy couches in the Gryffindor Common Room tying a bit of purple string together.

"Hey Ginny, what're you doing?" asked her best friend, Colin Creevy

"Making a Cat's Cradle string, you want to play?" she asked, holding the   
purple loop out to him, her fingers holding the string in an odd position.

"No thanks, I have some homework to do." He pulled the coffee table in  
front of them closer so he could work.

"Okay." She dropped the string off her thumbs and grabbed another portion  
of the string, she grabbed more, eventually she turned her hands outward and  
showed the completed tangle of string. It was Jacob's Ladder.

"Cool, Ginny, what time is it?" he said.

"It's eight-thirty-four," she countered, not looking at her watch.

"I'm going to bed, then. See you at breakfast. Bye."

"Bye." She started to twist and tangle the string again when something   
caught her eyes- it wasn't an unusual site, but never the less she found it  
intriguing. Ron and Hermione had their tongues down each other's throat  
while Harry was trying to work. Every now and then Harry would look up at  
them, roll his eyes, and turn back to work. Ginny had been self-consciously  
weaving the string between her fingers, watching the scene if front of her.  
When Harry looked up again, he spotted her, and with a look of relief,   
walked over to her.

"Hi Ginny! What're you doing?" he said, obviously glad to be away from the  
kissing couple.

"Cat's Cradle," she replied, immersed. "Wanna play?" she asked a few   
seconds later, untangling the string.

"Sure, how?" he looked at the purple loop being wrapped around Ginny's   
hands.

"Well, you take these X's, yeah, like that, and pull them up, out, and   
under. Yeah, now spread your fingers apart. Voila! Good job!" They played in  
silence for a while, then they got to a different one. 'These you just take  
your pinkies like so, and- there. Got it?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, "So, how was your day?"

_It must be a nice vacation from Ron and Hermion_e. "Fine, thanks, and yours?" She turned to see if they had broken apart, but they apparently had gone up to Ron's dorm.

"You know, Gin, we've never really talked, just you and me." _No shit,  
Sherlock! I'd be the one to know since **I'M** the one with the humongous crush on you!_

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Maybe we should, you know, talk," she felt her   
cheeks grow hot. Damn Weasley hair!

"So, once out of Hogwarts, what do you plan on doing?" Harry asked,   
starting the conversation.

"Well, I thought of being a healer, but that just seems like too much   
responsibility. I'd rather do something where I would have 9 to 5 kind of  
hours. I've decided that I want to be an Unspeakable."

"Really? That's interesting," Harry said, genuinely shocked. "Everybody   
thought you wanted to be a healer, well, that's what I heard from Ron, at least."

"Yeah, that's what I want_ed_ to do, but I can change my mind without   
informing the whole world, can't I?" She smiled. "Well, everyone in the  
whole wizarding world know what you want do. Auror. I can see the headline  
now, 'Harry Potter, Famed Defeater of the Dark Lord, Passes Auror  
Training!'" Ginny smiled.

"Hmmm," said Harry pensively, "I always thought it'd go something like,   
"The Boy-Who-Lived-Seven-Times Passes Auror Testing with the Highest Scores Anyone's Ever Seen," or something like that."

"You're so cocky, when did you get like this?" Ginny asked, still  
smiling.

"About the time that I had to stop stewing and moping and find something   
better to do with my time while my two best friends were either slitting  
each other's throats or giving them hickies."

"It is kind of gross how they go at it." They looked back at the dorms.

"Urg, I hope they're not in my dorm!" Harry said disgusted, "Last time they were  
there, I didn't get any sleep, I had to go down to the Common Room, and you were the one that found me, right?"

"Yeah, I asked you what the matter was and you practically gagged. I knew   
then it was something _dreadful._" She joked, emphasizing dreadful.

"You're so sarcastic!"

"I know."

"So, uh, I ran out of meaningful topics. Got any?"

"Nope. What's your favorite food?"

"That's easy, Candy Floss."

"Oh, that stuff is good, but sugar quills are WAY better."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"This could go on forever and you'd still lose. Favorite color?"

"Red, duh!"

"Oh, of course, everybody in the world knows _that_. I mean, who would doubt it?"

"Who's sarcastic now?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I know who's hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Harry replied,  
dropping the string. They headed down to the kitchens, talking about anything that came to their minds.

"Whoops!" said Harry, doubling back, "We missed it."

"That quidditch goal or the portrait," Ginny smiled.

"Both, I cannot believe the Leprechauns from Ireland pelted the Wimbledon players with the gold! The Wimbledon players are suing the Ireland team for it."

"No! I didn't hear that! Where'd you see _that_?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"_The Quibbler_," Harry said confidently, "No I'm totally joking, it was in  
this weeks copy of _Quidditch Times_, didn't you see?"

"No." They placed their orders with the house elves and sat down, listening   
to each other.

" -and I accidentally turned her hair blue, but that was before I knew I  
was a wizard.""That reminds me of the time Fred and George were eleven, I was eight, and   
they turned my skin green because I wasn't feeling good. I cheered up a bit  
but Mum went ballistic. She screamed and screamed at them, then she shaved their  
heads, and even threatened to make them share a room with Percy."

Soon silence over took them, and eventually Ginny fell asleep.  
_This isn't too bad_, thought Harry as he levitated her back to the Common  
Room_, maybe we will go out some time, as more than friends._

--------  
  
**A/N: Okay, I think this is shitty, but I had to post something, and use my   
wonderful beta!**

_**Ignotus-Veritas (beta) comments: What makes you think that? It was adorable and so like Harry and Ginny!**_


	6. Welcome To My Life

A/N: Another one shot to add to my HG ones. Well here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Simple Plan's songs (or themselves) or Harry Potter.

**--------****  
**  
**Welcome To My Life**

--------

Harry raced up the boys' dormitory staircase, ran into the Sixth Year dorm  
and magically locked the door. He slumped against it, crying, banging his  
head. He silenced the room; no one would want to know the Boy-Who-Lived was  
crying. His sobs eventually turned into screams of anguish. He threw one of  
his books across the room, then another, and another.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?__  
__Do you ever feel out of place?__  
__Like somehow you just don't belong__  
__And no one understands you___

_Do you ever wanna run away?__  
__Do you lock yourself in your room?__  
__With the radio on turned up so loud__  
__That no one hears you screaming_

They just didn't understand, Ron and Hermione, they had both their parents,  
they didn't have to kill the darkest wizard of all time. They had each other  
to love; Harry had no one, no one at all. Nobody would want to go out with  
him, and even if they did, he wouldn't accept because he'd end up killing  
them. It wasn't fair.

_No you don't know what it's like__  
__When nothing feels alright__  
__You don't know what it's like to be like me_

They never had the pain of no proper family. They never thought of running   
away, of getting out. They never were starved. They didn't get beat up. They  
weren't locked outside for more than forty-eight hours. Sure, Hermione  
didn't spend much time with her family, and Ron complained about being the  
youngest boy and being overlooked, but Harry knew they'd both be devastated  
if one of their family members died. Harry had to live with death every day.

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked__  
__When you're down__  
__To feel like you're been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you__  
__No you don't know what it's like___

_Welcome to my life_

_  
_  
"Harry, Harry, open up! I know you're in there!" It was Ginny. She also   
didn't understand.

"No!" Harry yelled, but then realized she couldn't hear him. He unlocked the  
door and repeated himself.

"Too late," and she pushed past him. She observed the wrecked room. "Oh,   
Harry," she said and hugged him tightly. He pushed her off and she fell on  
the floor. She didn't look surprised or upset. He bolted for the door but  
she flicked her wand and it closed right as he got to it. He rounded on her.  
"I HATE YOU!" he yelled, starting to rant. "I HATE RON AND HERMIONE! I HATE  
YOUR BROTHERS! I HATE YOUR MUM AND YOUR DAD! I HATE MY PARENTS! I HATE   
SIRIUS! I HATE DUMBLEDORE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He collapsed into Ginny's  
arms. He hadn't even seen her get up. Tears coursed their way down Harry's  
and Ginny's cheeks.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?__  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out?__  
__Are you desperate to find something more__  
__Before your life is over?___

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?__  
__Are you sick of everyone around?__  
__With the big fame smiles and stupid lies__  
__While deep inside you're bleeding.___

_No you don't know what it's like__  
__When nothing feels alright__  
__You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_  
_  
"Tell me, Harry, we want to understand, we really do." Ginny grabbed his  
face in her hands so he'd look at her.

"I- can't," he choked out, shaking his head with his eyes shut tight.

"Try."

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked__  
__When you're down__  
__To feel like you're been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you__  
__No you don't know what it's like___

_Welcome to my life_

"Even if I did you wouldn't understand, no matter how hard I try." he said,  
wiping away his tears angrily, but they were only replaced by more. She just  
looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay, you've never been lied to about something huge, especially by someone   
you trusted. You never had to hide your emotions or you'd be on the first  
page of the paper. Your family ALWAYS supported you. You'll never have the  
weight of the whole world on your shoulders. Your family isn't dead because  
of someone they thought was their friend! Welcome to MY life." He was  
getting angry at her calmness.

_No one ever lied straight to your face__  
__And no one ever stabbed you in the back__  
__You might think I'm happy__  
__But I'm not gonna be okay!___

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted__  
__You never had to work it was always there__  
__You don't know what it's like__  
__What it's like!_

"But we've both been betrayed by people we trust. For you it was Wormtail.  
For me it was Tom."

She was right. She was probably the only person Harry could relate to. Then  
he remembered. "But I can't get close to anyone! Voldermort will kill them."

"Be with me, we're both on Voldermort's 'Top 10 To Kill' list."

"I'm sorry," he started crying again. He hugged her and she put her arms  
around him.

"It's okay Harry, I love you." She didn't expect to hear it back o_r_ what  
Harry did next. Thought it was a small gesture, Harry kissing her cheek made  
her know he felt the same way.

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked__  
__When you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you__  
__No you don't know what it's like___

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked__  
__When you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you__  
__No you don't know what it's like___

_Welcome to my life___

_Welcome to my life___

_Welcome to my life_

--------

A/N: well, there it is, my mum is chewing me out right now so I couldn't   
finish it properly. I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS SO REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW, TOO!

And BIG thanx to ignotus-veritus my beta for pointing that out, I had no idea!


End file.
